The Day I Met The Doctor
by Icendia
Summary: This is my first "real" fanfic-project and I'm really excited about taking up writing. The story is about how my alter ego "Elizabeth" one day meets a man who will change her life forever: The Doctor. It's about their adventures together and how their friendship evolves.


I do try to stay concentrated but I can't help it. My eyes always drift of to the closest window. It's a habit of mine to just sit there and observe the people and the scenery outside while the teacher keeps on blabbing. It's not like I'm not paying attention, I listen. I just love to think about how big and yet how small our world is. I got pulled away from my daydreaming when the teacher ended our class and then all of the pupils stood up, gathered their belongings, and left. Their motions were so precise that they almost looked like robots or machines. I also took my things and left the classroom without a word. I could then hear a vhoosh-ing sound while I was in the corridor but I sneezed and then the sound was gone. Without giving it a second thought I carried on to my locker. I was digging around in my pocket looking for my key when I heard a crash. I quickly turned around but everyone had rushed away from the school and I might have been the only one left there. "Is there anybody there?" I asked, but there was no reply. I got this weird feeling in my stomach but I decided to ignore it. I was just going to get out of the school quickly. Something was off...I went back to my locker, opened it up, grabbed my stuff, and then I got going.

I put my coat on on my way and I was soon out of the building. It was chilly outside so I put my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. I looked up at the sky above me and it was completely covered by dark, grey clouds. I let out a quiet sigh. I suddenly remembered that we had an assignment for tomorrow but I didn't bother to turn back and get it from my locker so I just kept on walking to the bus stop which was nearby. I still had this wonkey feeling in my stomach and it started to bother me. What was up with these strange sounds and the lack of people? If only someone could explain. I arrived at the bus stop and got on one of the red busses. It started to rain outside and raindrops were rolling down the window and for a second I thought that I saw something blue in the corner of the street but it was probably just my imagination.

The next day was like any other day except for the fact that I had to stay late after school. It was nothing serious, just a missed test, but it was still something I had to do. A bit like everything else in school. You have to do it and go through it even though you might not enjoy it.

I find it relaxing to be in school when everyone has left, it might be a bit strange but that's how I actually feel. There's something about it. The fact that it's so empty and still you have this picture in your head of the same hallway filled to the brim with people. Just think about it, it's all because of time essentially. We're always affected by what time it is. It's one of those things which our lives revolves around.

I got my things and started to walk to the bus stop like I've done so many times before. The weather was the same as yesterday, but this time I brought an umbrella which I decided to use. It was raining and it was beautiful outside. It was the beginning of october and the leaves on the trees were painted golden, orange, and crimson. The sound of rain pattering on my umbrella, the leaves, and the ground was calming. But then it felt like I stepped in a puddle so I looked down to see if my shoes were ruined. While observing my shoes worryingly I heard someone yell "Run!" loudly. I lifted my head and a man in a brown pinstriped suit was running towards me at full speed. "No time to lose." he exclaimed and grabbed my hand but my head could not process what was happening so I started to run along with him. We ran on the wet concrete and took a sharp turn, he looked back and as I was about to ask him who he was and why the hell he had grabbed me like that, he pushed me into a bush. I was about to panic and tried to scream but he just put a hand over my mouth and hushed me. "I'm not going to do anything to you so could you please be a bit quiet." he removed his hand from my mouth and I was giving him the death glare. "Why the hell am I hiding in _a bush_ together _with you_?" I asked sourly. "My name is not _The Hell_ it's _The Doctor_, thank you for asking. We're hiding because we ought to, otherwise you would've been alien food by now." he said with a slight grin on his face. It was not until then I got a chance to have a closer look at him, his chestnut hair was ruffled and his eyes were ancient. Then I noticed that I'd lost my umbrella. "Damn, I dropped my umbrella back at the bus stop!" I uttered and his grin became bigger. "A girl who cares more about her umbrella than aliens, that's _brilliant_."


End file.
